


Vento

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen, Melancholy, Missing Scene, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tornare qui, dove tutto ha avuto inizio, non è stato facile.</i><br/>Ma è questo il luogo che più di tutti mi lega a te, dove il tuo ricordo diventa sempre più vivo e incalzante, ora che non potrò mai più vederti.<br/>I pensieri di Fuu a Tokyo dopo la morte di Emeraude, prima che sapesse di poter tornare a Sephiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vento

Vento

È inutile... tutto perfettamente inutile.  
Tutti gli ideali in cui abbiamo creduto fino ad ora, si sciolgono come neve al sole.  
Liberare la principessa Emeraude prigioniera... tutta una farsa.  
Essere Leggendari Cavalieri Magici è solo una fregatura. Che noi tre abbiamo preso in pieno.  
È stato semplice illuderci, in quanto non abbiamo mai cercato di sottrarci al destino che ci era stato imposto.  
Volevamo solo trovare un modo per tornare nel nostro mondo, finendo per accettare qualsiasi soluzione ci venisse proposta.  
A nessuno è mai venuto il dubbio che magari sarebbe stato meglio dirci la verità, che meritassimo di conoscerla.  
Nessuno si è posto questo problema.  
A nessuno interessava cosa pensassimo noi tre, se uccidere la principessa fosse davvero nelle nostre intenzioni.  
La verità è che tutti si sono altamente disinteressati dei nostri sentimenti.  
A partire da quel monaco guida da strapazzo di Clef... è stato lui il primo a ingannarci ingiustamente. Che bisogno c’era di costringerci a un’esperienza del genere? Ah, già... dimenticavo che Sephiro ha bisogno dei Cavalieri Magici!  
Quello stupido mondo ha bisogno di tre povere stolte da illudere, ecco la verità!  
Per non parlare degli ipocriti sorrisi di Presea... lei ci ha persino messo in mano le armi con le quali avremmo compiuto l’unico atto che rimpiangeremo per una vita intera... e pensare che noi neanche volevamo farlo!  
È inutile parlare degli altri... finirei solo con il ripetermi.  
Tutti ci hanno usate, tutti dal primo all’ultimo, nessuno escluso.  
D’altro canto, eravamo noi le tre povere sfortunate invocate da Emeraude per assassinarla.  
Sì, perché a conti fatti, è stato questo il nostro compito: un omicidio.  
Per quanto sia brutto dirlo, è questa la verità che non può essere nascosta... non ce ne sarebbe motivo alcuno.  
Certo... a volte fa male pensarci, io, Hikaru e Umi vorremmo cancellare tutto... anche quando ci viene da pensare alle belle esperienze che abbiamo avuto la fortuna di vivere in quel mondo tanto diverso dal nostro.  
Anche quando mi viene da pensare a Ferio.  
In quei momenti, lancinante si apre dentro me una ferita che fatica a cicatrizzarsi ma che so non si cancellerà mai.  
È dura, forse impossibile, mettere a tacere un sentimento forte e intenso come quello che ho provato io.  
Non ne avrei ragione e soprattutto non voglio.  
Non serve rinnegare quello che è stato per provare a convincersi di stare bene, non essersi emozionate.  
È un atteggiamento troppo egoista e meschino, che non mi si addice affatto.  
Ferio... porterò sempre il tuo ricordo nel mio cuore, in modo che il forte e puro sentimento testimone del nostro legame non sia mai messo in discussione.  
Un sentimento intenso e libero come il vento che soffia in questo momento sulla città, resa piccolissima dall’altezza che mi separa da essa.  
Tornare qui, dove tutto ha avuto inizio, non è stato facile.  
Ma è questo il luogo che più di tutti mi lega a te, dove il tuo ricordo diventa sempre più vivo e incalzante, ora che non potrò mai più vederti.


End file.
